Win, Lose or Draw
Win, Lose or Draw is the fourth episode of the second season. Plot The kids enter a drawing contest. Becky does not like the way her picture looks, so she asks Mr. Conductor to use his magic to draw her a nicer picture. Schemer steals Billy's ink to draw a self-portrait, but finds out that it is disappearing ink. At the end, Becky learned to appreciate her original drawing and she won third prize. Cast and Characters Main Cast * George Carlin as Mr. Conductor * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers * Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper * Ari Magder as Dan Jones * Danielle Marcot as Becky * Brian O'Connor as Schemer The Flexitoon Puppeteers * Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing * Olga Felgemacher-Marin as DiDi * Craig Marin as Rex * Peter Baird as Grace Bass * Kenny Miele as Grace Bass * Alan Semok as Tex Guest Starring * Gerry Parkes as Barton Winslow Mentioned Characters * Schemer's Mother (mentioned) * Thomas (mentioned) * Gordon (mentioned) * Percy (mentioned) * City of Truro (not named; mentioned) Thomas Stories * Double Trouble : Thomas boasts that blue is the proper colour for an engine, but later on his paintwork is accidentally coal-dusted by Percy and his freight cars, loading up near the coal hopper. Percy laughs at Thomas’ misfortune which make Thomas cross, believing that Percy ruined his paint on purpose. However, the following day, Percy receives his comeuppance when his brakes fail and he crashes through unsafe buffers, ending up wheel-deep in a coal pile. Thomas has the last laugh, but that night the two friends make up and promise to be more careful with coal. * Gordon and the Famous Visitor : A famous engine, City of Truro, arrives in the yard and becomes the centre of attention. Having achieved 100 mph fifty years before, everyone marvels his fame and kindness, while Gordon grows increasingly jealous and criticizes him. He suggests City of Truro is untrustworthy, and warns the other engines “Never trust Domeless Engines! - They aren’t respectable!” He then decides to break City of Truro’s speed record himself, but a strong wind on the viaduct creeps under his loose dome and sends it flying into the valley below! Gordon arrives home feeling silly, while a cheeky voice from behind echoes his sentiments from before - “Never trust Domeless Engines! - They aren’t respectable!” Jukebox Band Segment Song * Arkansas Traveller Trivia * In the Fox Family Channel version, many scenes were mixed around or edited out. **The scene where Becky tells Kara her drawing isn't ready was edited out. **The scene where Schemer "borrows" Billy's special ink was seen earlier in this episode. **The scene where Becky asks Mr. Conductor to make a better picture of Stacy was edited out. **After the commercial break, the scene where Schemer asks the kids to make a picture of himself was edited out. **Tito's magic piano story was edited out. **The Jukebox Band song was edited out. **The part where Mr. Conductor tells Becky that he was going to Mt. Careful to jump over molehills was shortened. *In the Nick Jr. version, during "Double Trouble", the scene of Toby taking Annie and Clarabel is cut out. * This is Barton Winslow's first appearance. * Gerry Parkes joins the cast. * You'll notice that Barton's manner of speaking always switches to 1950s slang whenever he puts on his leather jacket. * Mr. Conductor tells both Thomas stories to Becky in this episode. Gallery Win, Lose or Draw/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2